


Some Mornings

by FangsScalesSkin



Series: Contagious [4]
Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: Some mornings, Gordon woke up and the Benrey he was cuddling with was human-shaped. Other times, he woke up with Benrey wrapped around and around him in alien form, entangling Gordon in shifting tendrils and many legs.Thankfully Gordon's after getting used to it.-A short and sweet oneshot set after the fics in my Contagious series.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Contagious [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Some Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few requests on Twitter to celebrate a follower milestone, and "Frenrey lovey-dovey sex" was requested, so here it is! This AU definitely has the most lovey-dovey version of Frenrey I've written, so it fit right in.

Some mornings, Gordon woke up and the Benrey he was cuddling with was human-shaped. Other times, he woke up with Benrey wrapped around and around him in alien form, entangling Gordon in shifting tendrils and many legs. Benrey had either gone to sleep as or during the night changed into what he called his “Wyrm” form - either the name of Benrey’s species or something he made up, it was hard to tell with him - and curled himself around Gordon to cuddle, like a sleepy boa constrictor. 

Thankfully Gordon was over getting alarmed by that; by now it had become surprisingly normal. Sometimes his boyfriend was a weird noodle-like creature, and mostly the only difference it made was Gordon’s bed being twice as hard to escape in the morning. 

That, and sometimes upon waking up surrounded by warm, pliable flesh rubbing against him on every side, Gordon couldn’t help but get pretty worked up. Not on purpose, but Gordon only wore a t-shirt to bed usually, so lots of skin-to-skin contact was pretty inevitable and so was his body taking an interest now and then. It’s kind of nice, really. Except times when he didn't want to wriggle around to rub one off and wake Benrey up, like now. Benrey shifted in his sleep and the motion dragged his underside right across Gordon's hard-on, making Gordon let out a little whimper and his hips jerk.

No, that was it, he had to wake Benrey up. Gordon couldn't go back to sleep like this.

"Wakey wakey, dude, it's morning."

Benrey whined unintelligibly.

"Benny, wake up. Benny!"

"Mlehhhhh." Benrey blinked his various eyes open and then shut them again. "'S early."

"It's not _that_ early. Besides, I've got a bit of an, uh. Problem."

"Huh?" 

Right, no point being subtle with Benrey.

"I mean my dick."

"Broooo," Benrey said mournfully, poking Gordon's cheek with his nose, "don't insult your dick. It's a good dick."

"I meant I need to get off."

"Ohhhh. You a horny boy? Got the morning hornies?" Benrey opened his eyes back up and grinned, muzzle full of sharp teeth right next to Gordon's face. "Lemme help with that."

Gordon rolled his eyes fondly at the 'morning hornies'. What a dork. "Yeah, I'd like that. Just let go of my arms first."

Benrey eased his grasp on Gordon’s upper body so he could free his arms. Then uncurled from around Gordon’s waist and hips, but only to reposition them so that Benrey was teasing Gordon’s cock, grasping claws working him up to full hardness.

He sat himself right down on Gordon’s cock, taking it in one motion. Gordon let out an ‘oof’ of surprise. Once he got his breath back, Gordon rolled his hips, fucking up into Benrey in a leisurely way.

“Pretty gg-good right? Pro dick taking strats.” Benrey rocked back and forth on top of him, long body curving up and then back down like a demented slinky.

“Yeah, you’re - you’re pretty good.” Gordon gave Benrey fingerguns, and Benrey purred at him and then clenched down on Gordon’s dick until Gordon was gasping.

“Lookin’ soooo hhhot under me.” He nuzzled Gordon’s face while Gordon fucked up into him. “I really - really l-like you, you, hhh, know that?” Benrey kissed and licked along Gordon’s face sloppily.

Gordon felt his face grow warm. “I really - ahh - like you too, Benny.” Yes, he did. He turned to meet Benrey in something resembling a kiss but much messier. 

Where his tongue met Benrey’s, everything tasted Pink. Pink and purple, like summer fruits and cotton candy. Gordon whined in the back of his throat, melting over tasting Benrey’s feelings while still fucking Benrey. It was weird to experience but adorable; Benrey liked him _so_ much.

Gordon gasped out Benrey’s name, and came while still aflutter with their shared feelings. He was dizzy from the orgasm and from the pounding of his heart in his chest, and even dizzier after Benrey kissed him again. He wasn’t ready to lie back down yet, though. Benrey hadn’t gotten off yet.

"That's it, relax into it," Gordon said, rubbing his hands along the sides of Benrey's snout as Benrey panted, still grinding his opening down on Gordon's cock in search of release. “That’s my Benny. Relax, let yourself come.”

Benrey whimpered and moaned, mouth lolling open when Gordon twined his fingers with the tendrils swaying at the back of Benrey’s head. Those were sensitive. Gordon knew that, and tugged on them lightly while kissing at the side of Benrey’s face. Benrey shuddered in place, squeezing down on Gordon’s cock as he came, letting out a pure note of sound along with pink-purple and plum Sweet Voice.

When Benrey was done, he tucked his head in under Gordon’s chin, nuzzling against his skin and making more purring noises. “Th’was nice,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah it was. Thanks.” Gordon stroked along the back of Benrey’s head and down along his neck, smiling to himself at the pleased sounds Benrey made as he did. “I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, how about we go back to sleep for another little while after?”

“Sleepy cuddles, fuck yeah.” Benrey spread himself out across the bed like only a weird long noodley alien could, to wait for Gordon’s return. Near total bed surface coverage with sleepy Benrey. Gordon would have to crawl on top of him to find a spot to lie down when he got back. “Hurry up pissman, I wanna get my nap on.”

It was honestly baffling how Benrey could go from super sweet to calling him pissman, but Gordon laughed. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an idea of how I imagine Benrey's alien form in this series, I [posted a drawing of him](https://twitter.com/FangsScalesSkin/status/1335662294865498116) on my Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
